Kirby Randomness
by Cloey22
Summary: I AM BACK! Yes I am you can't tell me differently. Since I'm back I will share with you all my stories that I'm making just for the fun. Whether it's OC's mixed in, songfics, one-shots, short stories that have more than one chapter, or even just random stuff that I'm throwing into your minds. SO ENJOY! You don't have to if you don't want to... you're leaving? Okay... bye.. I guess.
1. Daranza the Uniturd Ch 1

It was a regular day in Popstar, Daranza was taking a nap when Marx and Magolor walked up to him. Magolor spoke up as the two got closer, "Hey~ Darzie! Hey Darzie, wake up." Marx followed, "Yeah Darzie. You silly sleepyhead, wake up!" Daranza lifted his head toward the two, "Oh NOVA you guys… This better be pretty fricken important. Is your ship on fire again, Magolor?" The two just stared at Daranza with dorkey smiles, "No Darzie, we found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain, Darzie~!" Marx's smile grew, "Yeah Darzie. We're going to Candy Mountain. Come with us Darzie." "Yeah Darzie, it'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure, Darzie!"

Nobody spoke. Nobody broke eye contact.

Until Daranza spoke up, "Yeah, Candy Mountain, right… I'm just gunna, y'know, go back to sleep now." With that he lay his head back down and shut his eyes. Magolor flew a few feet into the air saying, "No~!" Then landing on his back and jumping. "Darzie~! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain." Marx nodded, "Yeah Darzie. Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy… and joyness~!" Magolor continued to jump on Daranza's back, "Please stop bouncing on me…" Magolor and Marx cheered. "Candy Mountain, Darzie~!" "Yeah~! Candy Mountain~!" Daranza finally had enough, "Alright fine! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!" He snapped.

Oh how badly he would regret it.

Magolor and Marx were walking just a bit ahead of Daranza, singing a small tune. "La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la." Daranza was already getting a headache, "Enough with the singing already!" All fell quiet, for a few seconds at least. Magolor looked back at Daranza, "Our first stop is over there, Darzie!"

And with that said, they arrived at their first destination.

In front of the three, laying on a rock was a giant scaly creature. "Oh NOVA what is that?" Daranza questioned. "It's a Liopleurodon, Darzie~!" Magolor explained, Marx looked from the creature to Daranza and said. "A magical Liopleurodon~!" "It's going to guide our way to Candy Mountain~!" Daranza sighed, "Alright guys. You do know there is no actual 'Candy Mountain', right?"

The two gasped, "Shun the non-believer!" Magolor ordered. "Shun~" "Shun~" Daranza mentally face-palmed, "Yeah…" The Liopleurodon made some random noises and Magolor started to move forward with Marx following close beside him, "It has spoken~!" "It has told us the way~!"

Now was the time for Daranza to literally face-palm before chasing after the two. "It didn't say anything!"

The three now stood on a rickety old bridge, Magolor in the lead, Marx behind him, and Daranza following last. "It's just over this bridge, Darzie~!" Magolor announced. "This magical bridge~ of hope and wonder." Daranza lifted his gloved hand to shake the splinters out, "Is anyone else getting, like, covered in splinters? Seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing." Magolor looked back at the two, "Darzie~! Darzie~! Darzie~! Dar-" "I'm right here what do you want?!" Daranza snapped at Magolor. "We're on a bridge, Darzie~!"

Oh NOVA these two were killing him slowly.

They were off the stupid bridge and back on land for a few more minutes before Marx called out, "We're here~!" And who would've guessed… right in front of their eyes was a small mountain of candy with a sign about it, and in red lettering spelt out 'CANDY MOUNTAIN'. "Well what do ya know… there really is a Candy Mountain." Daranza said to himself, slightly feeling bad for doubting the two on either side of him. Magolor started cheering, "Candy Mountain~! Candy Mountain~! You fill me with sweet, sugary goodness~!" Marx nudged Daranza's shoulder, "Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave, Darzie~!" Magolor nodded, "Yeah Darzie, go inside the cave~! Magical wonders that are behold happen when you enter~!"

Daranza rolled his eyes, "Yeah uh… thanks but no thanks, I'm gunna stay out here." Marx looked away from mountain of sweets to look at his grumpy friend, "But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Darzie~!" Before Daranza could refuse any more, random music started to echo around them. The letters C, A, N, D, and Y jumped down from the sign with eyes, arms and legs.

Hold the fricken phone. What the heck is happening?

While the other four letters were dancing behind it, Y hopped in front of Daranza and started singing. "_Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up, then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave~! When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land, such a happy and joyful and perky merry land~! They've got lollypops and gummy drop and candy things, oh so many things that will brighten up your day~! It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town; it's the mecca of love the candy cave~!"_The five letters, Marx, and Magolor started floating in the air while strobe lights flashed around them._ "They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats, candy rats, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets~! Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land~! Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground, turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree~! In the candy cave imagination runs so free, so now Darzie please will you go into the cave~!?"_

The letters all collided and suddenly exploded, thus making Marx and Magolor return to the ground and the random stuff to stop. "Alright fine, I'll go into the fricken Candy Cave… this'd better be good." Daranza gave in, while traveling into the cave. Magolor and Marx smiled at each other, "Yaa~!" "Goodbye Darzie~!" "Yeah, goodbye Darzie~!" The cave suddenly started to shut, "Goodbye? What?" Before Daranza could get any answers he was stuck in total darkness, "Hey! What's goin' on here? Hello?" He started to hear the faint sound of footsteps approaching him and right as he wanted to ask who it was he was hit over the head a few times, knocking him out completely.

Sucks to be Daranza? Doesn't it?

Daranza woke in the same spot he started, lifting his head he opened his eyes. "Ow… ga… what happened?" All of his senses started up and he felt an intense pain in his left side. Looking down he saw new stitches. "AH… THEY TOOK MY FRICKEN KIDNEY!"

* * *

End of Chapter One.

Charlie the Unicorn Dialog by: Jason Steele

Dedicated to the Beautiful Vocals of the Letter Y.

* * *

**So you all know how I said I would get chapter and stories out faster now that it's my summer vacation... well I haven't updated anything. At all during that time. So please, slap me as much as you want, but please, don't hold back. I deserve to be slapped hard.**

**So yeah, I'm a terrible person for being lazy, you could say it was Writers Block but that just means I was neglecting my work... please don't hurt me too bad.**

**In this Daranza is Charlie (hence why Magolor and Marx called him Darzie...) Marx is the pink unicorn and Magolor is the blue one. DUN LEIK MY CHOICES WELL... TOO BAD I'M WRITING THIS STORY AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!**

**Hope you liked this, yes I am back in business baby! Wait... you're not a baby... well... dang-it... FINE BE THAT WAY!**

**You're still reading this... why? I mean... it's not like I'm saying anything important...**

**You people really are loyal! *cries* Oh, you're just reading this for entertainment... well... BE THAT WAY! IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE! *cries in a corner***

**But yeah... you can go now.**

**You're STILL here?**

**Wow.**

**That says a lot...**

**Quite a lot...**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say... but I GOT SEASON FIVE FOR HETALIA! I'M SO HAPPY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR SCHOOL! (I will regret saying that soon) BECAUSE I CAN RUB IT INTO MY FRIENDS FACE!**

***clears throat and looks around* You're _still_ here? Why?**

**Fine... if you won't leave... I WILL! *walks out and slams door***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***slowly walks back in and grabs laptop* I might want this...**

***walks back out***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***peaks back in* STILL HERE! *brings out a shot-gun* GET OUTTA HERE!**

***shoots your screen***


	2. PLEASE READ!

Cloey was just finishing up her algebra homework when she decided to check on her accounts; both DeviantART and Fanfiction. When she suddenly decided to check out how far along it would take until her next story/chapter was completed. Oh course being the piece of crap she is, she checked the reviews people have made. Seeing a comment being quite hateful towards her hard work she felt slightly depressed…

Reading it aloud to each cast member of Kirby and her OCs was never something she wanted to do, mostly when the reason was her mind, and the influence of Ginger. Ginger was technically Cloey, only in a cat form, yes they had different attitudes (at times) but that didn't mean Ginger felt different over the matter. Blaze scoffed, "Why the f*ck do you even care about one stupid review? It's not like you'll die…"Her trainee beside her, Dag, nodded his head, making his hair fly out around from behind his ears. "Yeah! You're always so positive!"

Cloey sighed and shook her head, she was standing on the stage that they used to film out 'Hoshi no Randomness' something that hasn't been updated in months/like her other stories/. "You need to realize, it is a big matter. Not only does someone question about Ginger's dog-wolf genes, but someone is questioning why I don't write Taranza." Daranza stood from his seat in the crowd. "That a bunch of *here at Cloey22Productions we've decided to censor out what mean little Daranza has chosen to say about this certain matter. Alright he's calmed down, we thank you for waiting.*" Everyone starred at him, soon Magolor, Daze and Marx were rolling on the ground in laughter. "I never thought he had it in 'em!" Marx hollered in between his laughing. Daze was cackling like crazy while Magolor was catching his breath. "When we were younger he used to swear so much it would make a sailor blush!" Ginger jumped onto the stage beside her closest companion, "Alright calm down! Listen to Cloey!"

Cloey nodded a thanks and a promise for milkshakes when they left stage before continuing. "I know that people are probably confused, like the other review about Daranza, that one I'm fine with! You know why? Because she said she was just wondering, not knocking me down because of it! SO BLESS YOUR AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL SOUL PSYCOFANGIRL! I F* $ING LOVE YA!" Everyone was already becoming startled by the dish-water-blonde's actions but this was just not helping.

"So there you have it. Yes, person who asked about Ginger, it is just how she is you jack-wagon. My legit mom loves wolves and since Ginger is kitty-me I wanted to throw that it." Ginger nodded, "And NOVA knows how much Cloey loves her parents~!" Cloey smiled but it dropped in a matter of seconds, "As for the Daranza/Taranza thing. Realize something, yes I may not spell it Taranza, but is it so hard to realize who it is. Also realize that _**I'M the author**_, and you are the reader-chan! I DO WHAT I WANT! I respect all reviews, heck after I upload something new I always want to know right away what people think of it! I just love my commenters and anyone who gives me feedback! I know that not all feedback is good feedback, but I would really like people to ask about things like Ginger or my flaw with Daranza/Taranza's name and thank you for reading my tiny rant~! I'll get something uploaded soon." She suddenly oughed into her hand and muttered something that could only be caught by reader-chan reading, "I've got two stories for Blaze and Dag that are just little drabbles that I could upload if you wanted me to, if not then I'll just upload onto DevianART."

Before Cloey and Ginger could leave the stage to resume whatever they were doing before this when a gloved hand shot up. "You spelled Taranza's name wrong, Author-chan, even when you knew it was wrong!" Sword yelled out. Cloey suddenly fell to the wooden floor with a thump, making the other facepalm. Blaze smacked her face so hard that a loud 'slap' sounded out around the room, "I'm too annoyed for this sh*t…"

And now reader-chan, we want to thank you for surviving through Cloey-senpai's rant. We hope you have a safe trip leaving this story! And please, don't trip over any words as Cloey-senpai liked to keep things clean. (LIKE LEVI!) Thank you~! Bye-bye~! Do have a nice time reader-chan~!

* * *

**Yes I know this isn't an update but I wanted to get this cleared out for other updates. So yeah, updates will be here~!**


	3. LITTLE DRABBLES AND STUFF LIKE THAT

SUP MAY BATCH OF…. I GOT NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING. OH RIGHT, PROCRASTINATING AGAINST MY ALGEBRA LATE WORK (about six things… srsly I suck major poop shooters). Anyways… I'm just going to be putting some little drabbles of mine together and just put them into one documents because many uploads to me is a big butt hurt feeling… Some of these might even just be things I put together right in mere seconds… WHO KNOWS… I won't ever remember… LET'S BEGIN.

FIRST OFF a story I had made about… *checks date I made the story* IN JUNE so… yknow five months later I finally upload it… but WHO CARES!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-HERE WE GO EHEHEH-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tween!Dag X Snapped!Abusive!Blaze

Warning: Abuse, violence, and cussing (minor cussing but it's still there)

Broken Crown (SONG ISN'T MINE)

_~ Touch my mouth and hold my tongue. I'll never be your chosen one. I'll be home, safe and tucked away. Well… you can't tempt me if I don't see the day. The pull on my flesh was just too strong. Stifle the choice and the air in my lunges, better not to breathe then to breathe the lie. 'Cause when I open my body I breathe a lie. ~_

Dag put his hand to his now swollen and split lips and looked down to see his fingers coated with a thin layer of blood. He shifted his blue-green eyes toward his mentor, Blaze, the very leader of the mountains. He was to become a leader and she was to train him how to do so, but lately her training has been brutal. He'd go to sleep sore and still bearing open wounds, he knew that if he went to the medicals that Blaze would find out he's been getting help and by her standards, a leader would only need help with a broken bone or something else that absolutely needed it. He wished he could tell the people who had just recently been visiting, one of the people was a skilled swordsman, Metaknight, and has known Blaze since childhood. The young boy thought that if someone were to see how the leader was treating the orphaned boy, that maybe she would realize and return to being proud like she once was instead of rude and abusive. Yes that's correct, she's abusing him, hitting, yelling, and she's even started using her sword against him. He's even got the infected wound on his lower calf to prove it.

_~ I will not speak of your sin. There was a way out for him. The mirror showed- not, you're values are- all shot. But oh- my heart- was flawed, I knew my weakness. So hold my hand concede me not to darkness. ~_

Dag was hitting himself in his mind over and over again, he should've warned people of Blaze sooner. He thought that if he waited that she would get better but no… that wouldn't work. She just had to go crazy and get worse, and here they all are now. The brown haired leader is standing on her ledge, the same one where she used to make announcements. But now she's just pointing out everyone's 'sins' and 'flaws', Blaze pointed her sword Dag, he flinched and gulped. "You… have a terrible fighting value, you are a terrible excuse for a trainee and I wish you had never come into this mountain. NOVA, I wish you were never brought into existence." Dag's shoulders shook violently as he watched her race off and into her own cave that she calls her room. Before he could race off to his own room he felt a slight squeeze on his hand and he looked up to see Fumu, another person visiting the mountains. She gave him a small smile, worry clouded her green eyes, and yet he returned it even though he was scared he would have to see Blaze later. But he still thanked NOVA that not all people were as bad as Blaze told him.

_~ So crawl on my belly 'till the sun goes down. I'll never wear your broken crown. I'd take the road, and I fucked it all the way. Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace? So crawl on my belly 'till the sun goes down. I'll never wear your broken crown. I'd take the road, and I fucked it all the way. Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace? ~_

To say Dag was scared was a lie; he was terrified, traumatized if you must. Blaze was fighting against General Tom, Metaknight, his knaves, and a young boy named Kirby. Dag wanted to help but Blaze had him tied down, literally, she took a rope and tied him to a stalagmite. Did he care; not really, he's been putting all his care and need and pushed it away. Before that many had come to confront her of her change, and just as they walked in they got to see the cause of Dag's pain and limping that they would catch him doing. Blaze was about one motion from slicing his throat open to being pushed onto the ground and sentenced to stay locked away from the others. Dag was tied down to watch as his legs and arms bled out with the words 'useless' 'failure' and 'disappointment to us all' cut into his limbs. Finally Blaze let out a yell of pain as General Tom caught her in a choke hold and pressure pointing her to make her pass out. Metaknight's knaves raced over to Dag once Blaze was restrained and helped him to the medicals while the other three locked Blaze away for good. What a sudden turn of events for him that was.

It turned out Blaze was insane and was announced that she would never be let out of her cave ever again. They gave Dag the role as leader, but seeing as he was so weak from blood loss and couldn't do much, they let General Tom take over until the boy could get back onto his feet. He was happy that he wouldn't turn out like she did and thanked NOVA that she was to rot in the darkness where she belonged with her failure of leadership on her shoulders, her now broken crown. But he would forever remember that Blaze was never gone as those words of hate carved into his skin would stay as a physical and mental scar for how she truly thought of him.

_~ So crawl on my belly 'till the sun goes down. I'll never wear your broken crown. I can take the road, and I can fuck it all the way. But it this twilight our choices seal our fate. ~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-THAT WAS AKWARD HUH?-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well… BLAZE GO SIT IN THE CORNER WHERE YOU BELONG! *fiery rage in my eyes* Alright any comments in a chatroom form?

_Why the heck did Blaze suddenly snap? –Mety-kun_

'_CAUSE THAT'S JUST HOW I ROLE! – Blaze-senpai - Wow OOC much?_

_Why is my username on this 'Mety-kun' –Mety-kun_

_Y'know… I really don't wanna know… –Mety-kun_

_Let's just enjoy the fact that Dag has been carved into like a block of wood –DEDEDE_ KING_ OF_SWAG_

_Sire I don't think that username fits you… -Goonie_

_ALRIGHT IT'S GETTING WORSE CLOEY! –Goonie_

_~Cloey-senpai has changed _Goonie_'s username to _Swagoonster_~_

_You're welcome~! –Cloey-senpai_

_I hate you. You're a bad person. –Swagoonster_

_Love you too, Gooster~! 3 –Cloey-senpai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Since the one with crazy Blaze and Dag was uploaded, let's put a more comforting one in too? (I LOVE THIS STORY TO BITS! CRIES IN CORNER)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~ I remember tears streamin' down your face when I said 'I never let you go,' when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone,' but all that's gone, and dead, and passed… tonight. ~_

Blaze was never one to comfort… ANYONE! But yet, here she is, hugging her trainee, Dag, hot tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall in the very mountain they lived in. "Listen Dag…" Blaze started, "I'll never let you go. Honestly. Leaders Honor." Blaze said soothingly. She didn't want him to be frightened at a time like this. Her fellow clan-mates were out training for a war while she was hiding away to keep the light in one boy's eyes. He sniffled and looked up to her with red, puffy, glazed, blue-green eyes. "Don't leave me alone…" he mumbled as he hugged himself closer to his mentor. She knew she shouldn't care about others, as they always seemed to die or leave her _'just for tonight…' _she told herself as she returned the hug.

_~ Just close your eyes. The sun is goin' down. You'll be alright. No-one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. ~_

She sat with him, even after saying she would only comfort him once, yet she always found herself sitting at his bedside telling him tales of her past and things her father and brother told her. Little did Dag know, but he was healing her heart from actually caring to listen to her.

_~ Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby – even when the music's… - gone. ~_

Here they were again, she hated and loved being here. Tears escaped each of their eyes, his tears from fear of all the fighting happening outside. Sure, he was trained to fight beside the leader herself, but only being twelve and the next leader meant he had to be kept safe. Her tears from knowing how many lives were being lost because she wasn't out there doing something. She pulled him tighter into the embrace, close to her bounded chest. Blaze knew that this war was over her life, and by the odds of who she was up against was basically not even worth fighting against. She just hoped that when the time did come, it would happen fast. Humming an older lullaby she remember from her childhood, he calmed down. Being the next leader he always imagined that Blaze would be proud, as she never really showed much emotion. Suddenly a question passed him pale lips, shocking his mentor greatly. _"Are you proud of me?"_

_~ Just close your eyes. The sun is goin' down. You'll be alright. No-one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. ~_

'_This is it. I'm going to die…' _Was all that Blaze could hear from her spinning mind as she stood on top of the huge, smooth stalagmite. The same one she uses for announcing things to her people. The enemies leader, Murmur, smirked darkly toward the brunette leader, sharp-ended boomerangs held in each gloved hand. Blaze's leather boot started to slip off the ledge as everyone fighting, good or bad, stopped and watched the mountain's leader twist her ankle and let out a call of pain. Murmur pounced the fallen soldier and pinned her down, one gloved hand ripped Blaze's sword from her grasp and tossed it far behind them. Blaze's ice blue eyes glazed with defeat, Murmur let out a half-hearted chuckle as she brought the sharp end of one of the two boomerangs to her neck. "It's quite a coincidence that this has happened to your family so many times. I mean first your father, then your brother… and now… you!" Murmur started to add pressure making sticky, scarlet blood drip from the growing wound.

_~ Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. ~_

Blaze shut her eyes and waited for her already fading life to drain out of her. But as quick as the pressure was added, she suddenly felt Murmur's weight get forced off of her. Her eyes shot open to see Dag standing above her; hands extended forward. Hearing a collective sound of gasps and cheers from the crowd below, Blaze felt like something big had happened too fast. Tilting her head enough so she wouldn't add to the wound she spotted it. Murmur, Blaze's biggest threat against her family, laying in a broken heap on the ground about forty feet below them. Blaze turned her head back to her savior, pulling herself onto her elbow, she smiled. That's right, not a smirk, grin, or forced twitch at the ends of her lips. She held her other arm out far in a welcoming way. He immediately flung himself into the embrace he had gotten so used to over many months.

They just held each other tightly as the enemies' army fled far from their territory. Blaze felt tears of joy drip from her eyes, something that was extremely rare for her. He nuzzled his nose to the soft skin under her ear as she softly breathed out those words that made his risk and experience well worth it.

"_I'm more than proud."_

**_DON'T OWN THAT SONG EITHER._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.- NEXT TWO ARE PREVIEWS -.-.-.-

_Blind!Teen!OC(Mindy)XTeen!Escargoon. High-school AU (This will be finished, I promise on this one.) /T.T\ILOVETHISSHIPOFMINETOOMUCH!_

_Her Eyes_

Saying Mindy was worried was an understatement, she was downright terrified. Literally shaking in her shoes. She felt like she was going to puke, her stomach was churning, killing her so badly she had almost forgotten to eat. But she remembered why she was doing this, to show her father she was capable of handling herself. Yes she loved the old man, but so much smothering from his for the past… oh I don't know, fifteen years, was absolutely driving her mad. Don't even get any ideas of how worse it got after she was blinded.

Breathing in and out she allowed the girl from next door, who had told Melman she would show Mindy around the school and such. Seeing as they were in the same classes, lead the way to school. Neighbor girl's name, Claire, and boy does this girl know gossip about these random people Mindy doesn't even know. Claire gripped Mindy's hand in a vice-like grip as she was just a step ahead to make sure Mindy stayed right behind her. About half-way through the walk Mindy toned her out and that left her with her thoughts, what was to happen now? She couldn't take on her favorite hobby of photography; she wouldn't even know what she was seeing! She sure couldn't help Melman with mail, not even her father with wood-crafting. All she could do was… really nothing. Did that stop her from hoping? Sweet Nova's derp face no. She was a strong girl with a strong will. That made sense right? Mindy sighed, catching Claire's attention. "Something wrong, girly?"

Mindy looked toward her new friends voice, "Can you tell me about you? And we can talk about other people later?" Claire gasped, "Holy fudge-cakes! I forgot to tell you! Well my name is obviously Claire, I have dark brown hair maybe half way to my elbow, I like to keep it down and I have two cowlicks on each side of my head that look a bit like devil horns from far away. I've got grass green eyes. Currently I'm wearing my favorite baby blue turtle neck sweater on with a matching blue skirt that reaches my knees. I have long stockings on and my pair of dark blue sneakers. So yeah…" Claire scratched the back of her neck, it was the first time she had ever met a blind person. Weird, but she still was willing to help out a new friend in need!

There was a silence between the two girls, nothing was heard other than their feet making small thumps on the ground. Claire suddenly stopped, "Alright we're here, we just need to go up a few flights of stairs alright?" Mindy nodded, "I know how to climb stairs…" She scoffed, perhaps that was rude… It probably was. Either Claire was offended or just oblivious of that tone that Mindy used and the two were now silently making it up the stairs. The girls were now walking on solid ground… eh… carpet? Mindy wasn't sure.

Soon the two were at a stop, Claire cleared her throat, "Well… here we are. You're first hour class. You ready?" Claire asked with a twinkle in her eyes, Mindy nodded stiffly and all the 'what ifs' came rushing into her mind.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Murfin Kingdurm - Working on a title. DON'T JUDGE. I LOVE MUFFINS._

_Author-sama, Wolf-chan and Imagination-san (I DON'T OWN THESE TWO THEY ARE MY FRIENDS ONLINE AND AUTHORS HERE ON FANFICTION) X Kirby Anime Cast_

The newly crowned queen stood in front of her mirror, her stomach doing stunts from her nervousness, but none-the-less, she felt fabulous. Snapping a finger she motioned her hand toward her, her eyes not leaving her reflection. After a few seconds of waiting two Waddle Dees came forward, obviously tensed up, but she had failed to notice. "Bring out my good cape, will you, please~." She crooned and watched from the corner of her eye as the two almost tripped over each other to hurry and take care of her needs.

She looked back to her reflection and noticed a Cheshire grin make its way into her expression. She felt very little pity over them. They knew better than to upset her.

The same two Waddle Dees raced back with a royal purple cape with a light purple fluff on the edges flowing from their stubby grasp. Pulling it away from them with a pale hand she placed it on her shoulders and made sure to let her hip-length hair flow out behind her. The two Dees realized they weren't needed and again raced each other out of the room.

The queen walked over to a podium and lifted up a crown the same color as her cape. Looking back to the mirror she giggled softly, "Oh tonight shall be splendid~! I just hope that the others will know to behave~! Ufufu~!" (HA! Russia laugh! Had to…)

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cloey looked across from her lap to see that Escargoon sat across from her, "Hey Goonie-pie~!" She seemed oblivious to the death glare the snail had given in return. After a few akward minutes of silence, Cloey suddenly opened her mouth and asked randomly. "Is it weird that I feel that Escargoon in a human form would be, like, Korean… because I can't get multiple Kpop songs that I think would make great song-fics dealing with Goonie…"

We're sorry but that's where this small chat had been cut as Escargoon had violently attacked the writer. Really sucks to be her, doesn't it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Well… that's all I've got right now… tell me what you think! *hugs you* I LOVE YOU MY FAIR READER! I SHALL TALK LIKE THOR, THE ONE WHO WIELDS THE THUNDER HAMMER. BLESS ODIN, YOU LOVE MY STORIES RIGHT? I SHALL BRING YOU ANOTHER ONE! My god I love the Avengers… I'm just gunna get to work on that homework… BAI!-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
